Sans vous, je ne suis rien
by Ulfira
Summary: Je pensais avoir tout vu, tout vécu... Et pourtant, même si nous avions vaincu notre plus grand ennemi, le danger était toujours là. Xana était peut-être mort, mais ce qui avait été à l'origine de sa création était toujours là. Et maintenant, ils nous recherchent et n'abandonneront pas... Nous avions sauvé le monde, mais maintenant: c'est à notre tour d'être sauvés.
1. Prologue

**NDA: Salut, voilà c'est ma première fanfic. Je me doute que ce ne sera pas magnifique chef d'oeuvre, mais bon... J'ai fais de mon mieux, je ne sais pas si elle sera longue mais, si je la continue elle se divisera en deux partie. La partie I est au passé et la II sera sans doute au présent. Désolé si le prologue est très court mais il est général à toute l'histoire, le chapitre 1 de chaque partie pourra être considéré comme le prologue de chaque partie. Donc ce prologue est juste la petite introduction qui ne sert à rien, mais c'est grâce à lui que j'ai écrit l'histoire. (Moins de 100 mots pour un prologue... En même temps, c'est pas très agréable d'écrire à 1h00 du matin, dans son lit en plus...)  
Bonne lecture -ou mauvaise, ça dépend des goûts...-**

_Sans vous, je ne suis rien..._

** Partie I**

Prologue

_ Nous avions sauvé le monde, nous croyons tout avoir vécu et pourtant..._

_ Nous somme les Lyoko-guerriers, des combattants virtuels et réels. Nous avons vaincu Xana, l'intelligence diabolique qui voulait asservir l'humanité. Nous avons risqué nos vies pour en sauver des milliards, et nous avons réussi..._

_ Mais cela, personne ne le sait, et personne ne le saura jamais._


	2. Chapitre 1

**NDA: Voilà le premier chapitre, comme je l'ai dit dans ma NDA précédente, il peut être considéré comme le prologue de la partie I. IL est très court mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le rédiger, comme vous allez le remarquer: il n'y a aucun nom. Et comme je l'écris à la première personne, essayer de ne pas dévoiler le narrateur n'était pas très facile, surtout que j'ai dû laisser des indices pour que vous puissiez deviner de qui il s'agissait.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire tranquillement et... Et puis voilà. Bonne lecture !**

_Partie I_

_Adieu les amis..._

Chapitre I

C'était un jour comme les autres, nous réapprenions à vivre normalement, sans ce fardeau, ce secret... Un long mois était passé depuis sa mort, depuis que ce danger n'était plus. Depuis... Que nous l'avions vaincu, ensemble. Mais nous avions aussi beaucoup perdu, nous ne sommes plus comme les autres, comme les adolescents de notre âge, nous connaissons le prix à payer. Nous savons ce que signifie réellement sauver le monde. Car sauver le monde n'est pas facile, ce que nous avions pris au départ comme un simple jeu, s'est révélé être le plus grand danger qu'ait connu notre monde. Pourtant, nous avons gardé le secret tout d'abord pour notre amie, puis pour l'humanité en général. Si, ne serait-ce qu'une personne dévoilait ce secret à l'état, il s'emparerait de ce monde, ce monde dépendant du nôtre et pourtant avec celui-ci on pourrait détruire notre réalité.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela n'est plus que du passé, un passé que nous essayons d'oublier... Mais, est-ce que nous voulons vraiment oublier ?

Sans ce qui nous est arrivé, nous ne serions jamais devenu amis, peut-être même que nous ne nous serions même pas rencontrés. Et je n'aurais sûrement pas connu celle que j'aime plus que tout au monde...

Mais ce combat n'était pas encore fini, le deuxième acte n'avait pas encore eu lieu.

Peut-être que notre ennemi n'était plus, mais ce qui avait été à l'origine de sa création était toujours là, caché dans l'ombre... Nous avions peut-être sauvé la planète entière mais maintenant, c'était à notre tour d'être sauvé. Ils avaient attendu qu'il n'y ait plus de dangers pour agir, maintenant ils nous veulent, morts ou vifs. Ils savent des choses que nous ignorons, de nous-mêmes comme du monde entier.


	3. Chapitre 2

**NDA: Le chapitre II, je poste tout à la suite car ils sont déjà écrits. Je viens de remarquer toutes les fautes dans ma première NDA et j'en suis désolé, j'ai tendance à ne pas les voir. J'espère juste qu'il n'y en a pas trop dans les chapitres, certaines fautes ne sont pas vue par le correcteur. Si cette fanfic plaît à quelqu'un qui n'est pas Français, je préviens de suite que je ne traduirais pas. (J'ai déjà besoin d'un traducteur quand je lis des fics en anglais, alors traduire quelque chose... C'est pas possible.) Même si je doute qu'elle plaise à quelqu'un... Mon idée est quelque peu... étrange.**  
**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre II

J'étais dans ma chambre, allonger sur mon lit, je repensais au passé. Toutes ces choses qui nous étaient arrivées, ces moments passé, ensemble... Un léger bruit de pas attira mon attention, ma porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître un visage d'ange... Ce même visage pour qui nous avions sauvé le monde, ce visage pour qui j'aurai tout donné.

-Jérémie, tu viens on doit aller au self. Sinon Odd va mourir de faim !...

Je me souviens, son visage était éclairé d'un magnifique sourire ce jour-là, rien ne pouvait porter atteinte à sa bonne humeur. Moi aussi j'étais heureux, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on organise une fête pareille. Une fête pour notre victoire, notre victoire sur notre ennemi, l'ennemi du monde entier. Cela faisait exactement un mois, jour pour jour que nous l'avions vaincu, que nous avions sauvé l'humanité. Pour tout le monde, ce n'était qu'une fête normale, une simple fête de jeunes... Mais pour nous c'était bien plus, c'était un anniversaire : l'anniversaire d'une victoire, de notre plus grande victoire.

Je me suis levé, doucement et sans précipitation, j'ai rejoint Aelita, ma douce Aelita... Mon ange, je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour te revoir, revoir ton sourire... Tu étais ma raison de vivre, ma seule raison de vivre. Sans toi je ne suis rien, à quoi bon continuer à vivre si l'on a tout perdu... Je t'aimais Aelita... Je t'aimerai toujours, toujours...

Je refermais la porte de ma chambre quand nos regards se sont croisée, tu avais de si beaux yeux... Remplie d'une grande joie de vivre et surtout, rempli d'innocence... Sur le coup j'ai rougi et vite détourné les yeux, je n'aurais pas dû, j'aurai dû imprimer ton regard à jamais dans mes souvenirs. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je ne le savais pas. Pas encore...

Je crois que tu avais rougi toi aussi, mais je n'en suis plus très sur. J'ai relevé la tête, tu m'as fait signe de venir, je t'ai suivi. Nous arrivions sous les arcades quand tu t'es arrêtée, je t'ai regardé l'air étonner et tu as commencé à rougir. Je vis ta bouche s'entrouvrir, mais elle se referma presque aussitôt. Tu ne trouvais pas les mots, pourtant j'aurai dû deviner... Deviner ce que tu allais me dire, mais là non plus je ne l'ai pas vu, je n'ai pas su le voir...

-Dis-moi, Jérémie... Maintenant que... Qu'on a gagné... Je... Je voulais te dire... Que...

-Bah alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ! J'ai faim moi !

Cette voix aiguë, je l'aurai reconnu entre mille. Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais Odd. Toujours à intervenir au mauvais moment, peut-être l'avait tu fait exprès. Je ne sais pas... Je n'aurai jamais cru dire cela un jour, mais tes répliques me manquent... Même si le moment n'était pas forcément idéal, tu avais toujours le mot pour rire. Sans toi, cette aventure n'aurait pas été la même car, même dans les cas les plus désespérer tu arrivais toujours à détendre l'atmosphère... Je n'ai jamais su comment tu faisais, et je ne le saurai sans doute jamais...

Nous nous sommes retourné, j'aurais voulu te dire d'aller voir ailleurs, mais le regard d'Aelita m'en empêcha. Ce regard si doux, si pur... Elle m'a chuchoté dans un souffle qu'elle me le dirait plus tard. Oui, plus tard, tu as raison Aelita, on avait tout notre temps... Du moins, on croyait avoir tout notre temps... J'aurai du te le dire, moi, je t'aime Aelita, je t'ai toujours aimé...

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le self, Ulrich nous attendait assit sur les marches. Yumi n'était pas encore arrivé, elle n'allait pas tarder... J'aurai vraiment du leur dire... Leur dire de s'aimer, avant que... Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues rien qu'à la penser de ses souvenirs, mais je ne veux pas oublier. Je ne veux pas oublier mes amis, mes seuls amis...

Je voyais que la patiente d'Odd diminuait -Odd, patient en question de nourriture ? Impossible-, si Yumi n'arrivait pas dans moins de deux minutes il y avait de très fortes chances qu'Odd soit parti manger. D'ailleurs, elle arrivait à notre hauteur, ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène reflétant les rayons du soleil. Je comprends pourquoi Ulrich n'avait pas détaché son regard d'elle une seconde, il n'y avait pas à dire, Yumi était très belle. Contrairement à Aelita qui, elle inspirait la joie de vivre et l'innocence, Yumi inspirait le sérieux et la beauté à l'état pur.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, après les trois assiettes de desserts d'Odd, l'intervention intempestive de Sissi et un remballage digne du nom d'Aelita – Odd étant en train de se resservir, il fallait bien que quelqu'un la fasse partir-. Nous sortîmes du réfectoire, se dirigeant vers notre banc habituel nous vîmes trois voitures noires entrer dans la cour. Elles étaient arrivées si vite que personne n'eut le temps de réagir, je saisis la main d'Aelita et l'entraînai dans les buissons. Des hommes en noir sortirent des véhicules, à leur vue je sentis qu'Aelita était parcouru de frissons. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, le souvenir des hommes de Carthage dévastant sa maison était encore vif dans son esprit. Moi-même je savais qu'ils avaient détruit sa vie, nous étions presque certains qu'ils étaient responsables de la disparition d'Anthéa.

Les autres nous ayant rejoint instantanément dans notre cachette improviser, nous échangeâmes un regard, il n'y avait aucun doute : c'était pour nous qu'ils étaient venu.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Et hop, le chapitre III ! Je le trouve moins bien que les précédents, mais ce n'est que mon avis. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Chapitre III

J'aurais aimé que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, quelque chose d'irréel, qui n'est jamais existé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, car c'était pour nous qu'ils étaient venu, ils nous voulaient nous et seulement nous. Je n'ai jamais su comment ils avaient découvert notre secret, mais il avait réussi. J'entendais le proviseur nier les faits, il nous défendait sans vraiment le savoir, je sentais sa peur comme nous tous. Sissi et Jim étaient à ses côtés, l'une tremblait comme une feuille tandis que l'autre fronçait les sourcils, essayant sans aucun doute de comprendre. Notre professeure de sport nous considérait peut-être comme de ''sales petits garnements'', mais il ne nous pensait pas capable de telles choses. Bien que nos disparitions dans le parc l'intriguaient au plus haut point, nous qualifier de terroristes était un peu trop ''gros'' à son goût.

Nous entendîmes des éclats de voix telle que ''… Nous sommes le projet Carthage, vous nous devez respect et obéissance !...'' ou bien ''… Ces jeunes sont extrêmement dangereux, ils ont entre leurs mains le moyen de détruire le monde !...''. Bien sur, ces mots suffirent à nous paralyser de peur, les hommes en noir, le projet Carthage, Lyoko, Xana... Tout cela était lié, et nous étions juste un petit maillon de la chaîne. Nous commencions à courir vers le passage du parc, quand j'entendis ces mots : '' Trouver les et capturez-les ! Il nous les faut tous !''. Ces simples mots qui suffirent pour me faire tressaillir, maintenant ils nous rechercheront sans relâche.

Une fois arrivés à la plaque d'égout, nous descendîmes le plus vite possible avant de continuer notre course dans les chemins de béton du réseau d'eau usée de la ville -nos moyens de transports habituels étant retournés au placard-. Remontant par l'échelle, nous arrivâmes sur le pont de l'usine et nous nous dirigeâmes rapidement vers l'ascenseur. J'espérais qu'il ne connaissait pas la position du super-calculateur, ou du moins qu'ils ne savaient pas que nous y trouvions.

Yumi ne paraissait pas réjoui de la situation, pour elle rallumer le super-calculateur s'était trahir à nouveau la confiance de ses parents. D'ailleurs, aucun de nous n'était réjouis par les événements, même Odd qui s'apprêtait à lancer une de ses répliques dont il avait le secret. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps que déjà je me dirigeais vers le monte-charge en appuyant sur le bouton pour descendre, Aelita eut à peine le temps de me rejoindre. Les autres nous regardaient surpris, Ulrich allait nous poser une question, mais les portes s'étaient refermé avant que le moindre mot sorte de sa bouche.

Mon ange m'a regardé avec étonnement, elle savait ce que j'allais faire mais ne comprenait pas

-Désolé Aelita, mais on n'a pas le choix. Si l'on veut découvrir ce qui se passe, on doit le rallumer. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait à le faire...

-Jérémie, ce n'est pas vous que Carthage veux, c'est moi. Ils me veulent moi et mon père, ils doivent croire qu'il est encore vivant.

Je ne lui ai pas répondu, je savais pas quoi lui répondre. A la place, je me suis avancé vers l'unité centrale du super-calculateur, je sentais ma main trembler et mon corps était parcouru de frissons. D'un seul coup, sans plus réfléchir à mon geste j'ai abaissé la manette. Une lumière éblouissante a envahi la pièce, moi et Aelita avions du nous couvrir les yeux, les systèmes de refroidissement se sont réactivés. La lumière a faibli, nous avions rouvert nos yeux. Retournant vers le monte-charge, j'ai jeté un dernier regard à la machine puis ai appuyé sur le bouton pour remonter à la salle de contrôle.

Les portes se rouvrirent et je pus voir le reste de la bande , ils nous regardaient d'un air étrange. Yumi voulait protester mais Ulrich la retenait, j'ai croisé le regard d'Odd mais il était étrangement vide. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que je le regardais, il a détourné les yeux de façon précipitée. Lui aussi avait entendu des brides de conversation, et elles n'étaient pas pour lui plaire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec pareille expression sur le visage, lui d'habitude si joyeux n'affichait pas le moindre petit sourire. Je ne les avais jamais vu dans cet état, ce fut d'ailleurs la seule fois où, à ma connaissance ils avaient réagi ainsi.

Je m'apprêtais alors à parler quand je fus de suite interrompu, ce fut donc ma chère Aelita qui leur expliqua.

- Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins... Jérémie et moi avons rallumé le super-calculateur, Yumi je sais que cette décision ne te plaît pas. D'ailleurs, je suis sure qu'elle ne plaît à aucun de vous, de plus nous avions promis de ne jamais le rallumer. Mais, les hommes en noir de la cour sont... Ceux qui ont détruit ma maison, et par la même occasion ma vie et celle de mon père...

J'ai alors vu de petites larmes, rondes et brillantes glisser le long de ses joues, repenser à son père était encore dur pour elle. J'avais bien essayé de la consoler après sa... Sa disparition, mais rien n'y faisait. Et moi, lorsqu'il avait disparu en une pluie de pixels numériques, tout ce que j'avais trouvé à lui dire c'était '' _Aelita, nous avons gagné, Xana a été vaincu...J'te ramène à la maison._''. J'aurais tant aimé avoir su la consoler, mais je ne l'ai pas su... Encore une fois. Par ailleurs, il y a bien des choses que je n'ai pas su faire... Et je le regrette.

Comme Yumi serait ma bien-aimée dans ses bras, ce fut donc moi qui repris les explications.

- Je suis sur qu'ils ne sont pas venu uniquement pour Aelita, mais pour nous tous. Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournaient vers moi, même celui d'Aelita, pourtant embué de larmes. Je repris donc sur ma lancée. Réfléchissez, nous sommes les seuls a connaître l'existence du super-calculateur et par conséquence, les seuls à savoir s'en servir. Carthage a besoin de nous, surtout d'Aelita et de moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi et comment ils nous ont trouvés, mais en tout cas on va devoir se cacher. S'il nous trouvent, ils trouvent le super-calculateur mais s'ils trouvent le super-calculateur, ils pourront trouver toutes ses fonctions. De plus, avec le retour dans le temps et les scanners, leurs agents pourront anticiper les actions du gouvernement, de l'armée et peut-être même les nôtres.

-Attend Jérémie, et nos familles, tu as pensé à nos familles ! Elles vont être mortes de peur, si les agents de Carthage viennent dans nos maisons, si ils...

- Yumi, ce n'est pas nos familles qu'ils veulent, c'est nous. Il nous faut juste trouver un moyen de les repousser, j'aurai pensé à la translation mais sans le Skid... En tout cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils attaqueraient nos familles.

- Justement, en faisant pression sur nos familles, Carthage va nous obliger à se montrer. Même si elles n'ont aucun renseignement, avoir nos familles serait un atout précieux pour eux.

Cette fois ce fut Ulrich qui répondit, et il avait raison. Carthage ne se poserait pas de questions sur les conséquences, et ne se gênerait pas pour enlever nos familles. Bien sur, le gouvernement se poserait de questions : Pourquoi enlever les familles de 5 jeunes qui n'ont, à priori rien en commun ? Et surtout, où sont les jeunes en question ?

Mais à ce moment-là, ce n'était pas vers de telles choses que mon esprit était tourné, j'étais plus intrigué encore par le comportement qu'avait Odd. Depuis notre entrée dans l'usine, il n'avait prononcé un seul mot et ce genre de chose n'était pas pour son habitude. Je me serais attendu à une réplique humoristique, mais il n'avait rien dit. Bien sur, il y avait des fois où j'aurais préféré qu'il se taise mais à ce moment précis, une seule de ses répliques nous aurai tous fait du bien. Il était soucieux, je l'ai vu dans son regard, jamais il n'avait été comme cela. Je le vis relever -très- légèrement la tête, puis il a prononcé ces mots.

-Jérémie, s'ils ne connaissent pas, si Carthage ne connaît pas l'emplacement du super-calculateur, comment nous ont-ils trouvés ?

Sur cette question, il m'avait pris de court, je m'attendais à tout -enfin, disons presque tout- sauf à ça. J'ai d'ailleurs légèrement bégayé avant de lui répondre, c'était pourtant si simple.

-Je... Je ne sais... Pas. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais ils doivent se douter que le super-calculateur n'est pas loin... Et... Peut-être ont-ils trouvé Lyoko dans le réseau.

-Jérémie, il y a peut-être une chance sur un million qu'ils aient trouvé Lyoko à partir du réseau, ils doivent avoir trouvé un autre moyen. Après un court instant, Aelita reprit. Dis-moi Jérémie, pendant la translation, c'était des bases dont Xana avait pris le contrôle... Et si... S'ils nous avaient retrouvé à partir de ça, tu es sûr que ces bases n'étaient pas surveillées.

A ce moment, je me suis souvenu du reportage sur le probable sabotage de la nouvelle station orbitale internationale, cette enquête n'avait d'ailleurs jamais abouti. En effet, comment une quelconque personne pourrait se rendre dans l'espace sans attirer l'attention, rentrer dans une station spatiale en ouvrant les porte de l'intérieur... Et tout cela, seulement pour causer une fuite dans les tuyauteries et court-circuiter l'ordinateur central ? D'autant plus qu'aucune fusée n'avait décollé récemment, et que toutes autres stations se trouvaient à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde. Autrement dit, c'était impossible. Le départ avait juste été retardé de quelque mois, mais cela avait peut-être suffi pour alarmer Carthage. Pourtant, cette station spatiale ne possédait aucune caméra, du moins lors de la translation. Mais peut-être les cosmonautes avaient-ils retrouvé les ''bouboule'' que notre cher ennemi avait créé.

Mais même si Carthage avait connaissance de tous ces faits, comment avaient-ils fait pour nous trouver ? Enfin, je suis sur qu'il n'y avait pas de caméras dans cette fichue station spatiale, mais peut-être que dans les autres bases militaires... Je n'avais, après tout vérifié leurs présences seulement dans la station, pour qu'on ne puisse pas remonter à la source de l'incident. Effectivement, si le gouvernement avait vu des collégiens habillés, qui plus est dans d 'étranges costumes apparaître comme par magie dans la station, il serait remonter à nous. J'aurai dû le faire pour les autres bases que nous avons détruites, cela nous aurait évité bien des ennuis par la suite.

Me rendant compte de l'erreur monumentale que j'avais commise, je me suis précipité vers le pupitre de commande. Une fois assis, mes doigts ont tapé à toute vitesse sur le clavier, après plusieurs manipulations j'ai atteint mon but. En ouvrant plusieurs fichiers, ma crainte se révéla fondée, sur les trois autres bases où je les avais translaté, deux étaient surveillé. Celle du premier réplika, où les caméras ont sans doute plusieurs images, la mission ayant été faite en deux foies ils doivent posséder une image de chaque Lyoko-guerrier. Par ailleurs, la base du Nouveau-Mexique en possédait aussi, seuls celle de Sibérie et la station spatiale n'en possédaient aucunes. J'avais peur, et je ne savais pas ce qui allait arriver... Mais au moins nous étions en sûreté, du moins pour l'instant...

**NDA du 08/02/13: Désolé la suite est longue à arriver, mais je cherche a rendre une action cohérente et je sais pas trop comment. Pour l'instant j'ai une petite idée, je vais faire au plus vite.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Et voilà, après être restée bloquée une éternité sur la fin de ce ****chapitre, je l'ai fini. Je sais, il est court mais je voulais le couper ici.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Je ne sais plus vraiment ce qui s'est passé par la suite, mes souvenirs sont plutôt flous à ce sujet. Je me rappelle que Yumi n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la nouvelle, me reprochant sans cesse mon manque de prudence. Sur ce point, elle avait entièrement raison et j'écoutais tous ces reproches sans broncher. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire que tout était ma faute, si j'avais pensé à ça les hommes de Carthage ne nous aurais jamais trouvés. Aelita ne cessait de me répéter que je ne pouvais pas savoir, que ce n'était pas ma faute... Mais au fond, c'était tout de même moi le fautif et je ne pouvais arrêter de le penser. Si j'avais été un tout petit peu plus prudent, on n'en serait pas arrivé là.

Pourtant, il y avait une chose que je ne comprenais pas :le projet Carthage avait été détruit ! Xana avait été créé dans ce même but, bien sur, après il avait quelque peu généralisé les choses : de détruire le projet ,il était passé à détruire l'humanité. Mais il me semble qu'il avait accompli son travail, d'après les notes de Franz Hopper en tout cas. Or, si Carthage avait bel et bien été détruit en 1993, qui était ces hommes en noir ?

Je me suis finalement décidé à lancer une recherche sur le réseau, j'allais peut-être trouver quelque chose. Et je ne fus pas déçu, loin de là, j'ai cru halluciner en voyant ce que j'avais découvert. Un autre monde virtuel, ni plus ni moins, et sans aucun doute créé par Carthage. J'ai continué à entrer bon nombre de codes mais il m'était impossible d'y accéder. Bien sûr, il restait bien une solution, mais il me faudrait un contact direct avec les portes de ce monde. Mais qui veut dire contact, veut dire mer numérique, mais aller dans la mer numérique sans le Skid... C'était du suicide.

J'ai finalement arrêté de taper sur mon clavier, faisant pivoter le siège vers les autres afin de leur fournir des explications.

-Il y a un monde virtuel dans le réseau, autre que Lyoko.

Durant la prononciation de cette phrase, j'avais guetté les réactions de mes amis. Ils étaient surpris, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, mais ils étaient aussi tristes. Cette même tristesse que je ressentais : notre victoire n'avait fait qu'engendrer une autre menace. Une qui n'était, certes, pas mondiale, mais une menace tout de même.

J'ai laissé un soupir passer entre mes lèvres avant de reprendre mon explication.

-Il a dû être créé par Carthage, c'est la seule explication me paraissant plausible. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas un réplika. En revanche, il y a un problème : l'entrée en protégé. Je ne peux pas avoir accès aux informations le concernant, et il faudrait un contact direct avec les données de ce monde virtuel pour pouvoir y accéder.

-En d'autres termes, il faudrait y aller directement. Mais, la dernière fois, tu nous avais dit que recrée le Skid prendrait des mois : alors, comment est-ce qu'on s'y rend ?

C'était vrai, Yumi avait entièrement raison : recréé notre fidèle vaisseau serait impossible en si peu de temps. Bien sûr, Aelita et moi avions fait des sauvegardes, mais celles-ci ne comprenaient que certaines données comme la structure principale du vaisseau et une partie des données structurelles intermédiaires, ainsi que la programmation initiale du noyau et les composants aléatoires de distorsion. Il y avait également quelques autres données, mais je rentre trop dans les détails.

En d'autres termes, nous avions une copie du Skid, mais elle n'était pas complète. Si nous avions copié les données du Skid une fois celui-ci complet, cela aurait engendré une réaction en chaîne qui aurait fait entrer l'énergie cinétique de distorsion dipolaire dans une phase de chromo-dynamite sinusoïdale. Pour dire simplement, le noyau se serait effondré sur lui-même, un peu comme un trou noir.*

En effet, cette sauvegarde ne comprenait ni les armes, ni les navskid telles qu'ils étaient lors de nos missions, seule la première version de ceux-ci avait été sauver. Malheureusement, cette version ne comprenait pas les torpilles et n'avait que de très faible bouclier, pour les Navskid comme pour le Skid, rendant une mission dans le réseau bien trop dangereuse. Beaucoup de programmes du Skid manquaient également : la translation, la capacité de s'arrimer aux tours -bien que celle-ci risquait de ne pas être très utile, nous ne savions même pas si ce monde virtuel comportait ce genre d'interface inter-réalité-... En tout cas, nous avions quelque chose pouvant s'apparenter à un vaisseau, il y avait juste un problème, un problème qui était quelque peu gênant : le CD de sauvegarde était dans ma chambre, à Kadic.

***Pour les explications scientifiques de ces deux paragraphes, je n'ai pas compris deux mots de ce que j'ai écrit^^**

**NDA du 27/02: La fin sera sans doute un peu longue a arriver, j'écrit très lentement. Mais je vais profiter de mes vacances -je passe d'une fanfic à l'autre quand j'écris, donc je mes longtemps; même s'il n'y a que celle-ci qui est publiée quelque part...-**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Et non, je ne suis pas morte! J'ai juste mis très longtemps à l'écrire, même si il est court. Pour le prochain chapitre, dans quelques mois peut être^^ Non je rigole -quoique, peut-être pas tant que ça-, je vais essayer d'écrire plus vite. Bonne lecture!**

Après avoir expliqué la situation, aussi gênante puisse-t-elle être, aux autres Lyoko-guerriers, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir un semblant de sourire sur le visage d'Odd. Je n'ai donc pas tardé à comprendre la cause du mal-être que j'avais décelée plus tôt chez lui, et celle-ci ne m'étonna point : Kiwi. Effectivement, si son chien n'était sans doute pas en danger, Odd devait déjà avoir imaginé tout un tas de choses qui auraient pu arriver à son animal. Bien que je ne l'aie pas mentionné à haute voix, il avait compris que nous prendrions des affaires dans nos chambres, du moins, si le temps ne nous manquait pas.

Je savais que le CD de sauvegarde ne serait pas le seul qui pourrait être utile, j'avais également prévu de prendre le programme de matérialisation, on ne savait jamais, et sans doute celui de la Marabouta, que j'avais prévu de modifier. Aelita avait également proposé de prévenir William car il pouvait être également en danger, après tout, il avait été translaté par Xana dans une des bases. Mais Ulrich eut vite fait de rappeler que la base sibérienne ne possédait pas de caméra et qu'il n'y avait, par conséquent, aucune raison de prévenir l'ancien Xana-guerrier. Il fut bien vite coupé par Odd, qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, et celui-ci se fit un grand plaisir de le taquiner sur sa relation avec la belle -je ne vais pas le nier, Yumi était belle, mais sa beauté ne valait pas la douceur de mon ange- japonaise qui se trouvait à ses cotés et de lui rappeler la grande jalousie qui le poussait souvent à refuser l'aide de l'autre adolescent aux cheveux de jais. Bien sûr, l'intervention de cet idiot d'Odd -je peux le dire, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire une réflexion pareille- déclencha un «_la ferme Odd !_» de la part des deux amoureux -et voilà qu'il déteint sur moi, remarque, tout le monde savait qu'il était amoureux- mais cela remonta fortement le moral du groupe. Peut-être avait-il raison quand il disait qu'il était indispensable et qu'on ne pouvait pas se passer de lui, bien que des fois il aurait été préférable qu'il ne soit pas là.

Nous avions donc rejoint les égouts, après avoir débattu sur un seul et unique sujet : William. Finalement nous avions réussi à nous mettre d'accord : il fallait lui demander son aide mais il était libre de refuser. Ulrich avait pourtant bien affirmé son opinion, mais Yumi avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Et dire que j'avais accepté... Si seulement je n'avais pas... Il serait sans doute encore... Non, je préfère ne pas y penser. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait arriver.

Après avoir parcouru plusieurs mètres dans les égouts, Yumi s'arrêta, ce qui engendra l'arrêt presque immédiat d'Ulrich qui marchait à ses cotés, et il fut suivi du groupe tout entier. Aelita et moi avions échangé un regard interrogateur, je pense qu'Odd et Ulrich en ont fait autant, mais je ne peux pas être sûr, je ne les regardais pas. Finalement, après un accord silencieux entre nous quatre, ce fut Aelita qui prit la parole.

-Yumi, ça va ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es arrêtée tout à coup ?

-Je vais bien Aelita... C'est juste que... Je ne suis pas interne, ma famille est sans doute à la maison et, vu ce qui s'est passé, j'ai peur pour eux. S'ils savent qui nous sommes, j'ai peur que ma famille soit impliquée dans tout ça. Ils pourraient penser qu'elle a des informations sur ce qu'il cherche, je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose à cause de moi...

-Ça va aller Yumi, je suis sûr qu'ils vont se rendre compte qu'elle ne sait rien. Ils iront bien, tu verras.

Je ne vais pas raconter ce qui s'est passé entre cette conversation et notre arrivée au collège, durant le trajet nous avions sans cesse répété à Yumi que tout irait bien. Autant le dire tout de suite, Yumi est vraiment têtue, une fois qu'elle a décidé quelque chose, il est assez difficile de lui faire changer d'avis. Même à nous quatre, il nous avait fallu près de tout le trajet afin de la convaincre, et on avait dû insister. Mais nous y étions parvenu, bien qu'elle était encore sceptique à ce sujet, à vrai dire, nous n'étions pas vraiment sûrs que tout se passerai comme nous lui avions promis.

Promesse stupide, pourtant nous aurions dû le voir venir, j'aurai dû le voir venir. J'ai fait trop de promesses dans ma vie, des promesses que je pouvais pas tenir. Leur promettre qu'on s'en sortirait... C'était stupide ! Je ne savais même pas ce qui se passais, comment j'avais pu être aussi... immature. Pourquoi... Pourquoi cela nous était arrivé à nous ! Pourquoi nous ne pouvions avoir une vie normale, sans être constamment en danger. Pourquoi ?!

Nous sommes sorti par la chaufferie, le devais sans être surveillé et nous avions préféré être prudents. Tout évitant de croiser qui que ce soit, nous sommes allé à nos chambres. Après nous être silencieusement mis d'accord, nous nous sommes dirigés vers nos chambres respectives. En entrant dans la mienne, j'ai tout de suite fermé la porte à clef, je ne voulais pas qu'on me surprenne à faire mon sac. J'ai pris quelques tenues dans mon placard, mon ordinateur portable ainsi qu'un chargeur solaire -pour mon ordinateur, cela pouvait m'être utile- en plus du traditionnel chargeur. J'ai quelque peu fouillé dans mes tiroirs et ai pris toutes sortes de choses pouvant être utiles, enfin j'ai pris les CD contenant mes précieux programmes.

Quand je suis retourné au ''point de rendez-vous'', Odd et Ulrich étaient déjà là, j'ai de suite remarqué qu'Odd avait pris Kiwi, le deuxième sac qu'il portait était amplement suffisant pour le deviner. Mon ange ainsi que Yumi n'était pas encore revenues, elles étaient sans doute plus longues à cause de la recherche de vêtements pour notre amie japonaise. En effet, aller spécialement chez elle pour prendre quelques habits ne valait pas le coup, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux.

Une fois que les filles nous avaient rejoints, nous nous sommes dirigé vers la chambre du beau ténébreux : William. Nous étions tous arrêtés devant la porte puis, échangeant un regard avec les autres, je me suis avancé vers celle-ci. Le moment de vérité était arrivé, nous allions savoir si oui ou non, William nous suivrais dans cette aventure. J'ai soupiré, lentement, j'ai avancé ma main vers la porte et ai donné de légers coups dans celle-ci. Il y eut des bruits de pas de l'autre côté, dans sa chambre, William devait être occupé à autre chose. Enfin, le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure et la poignée se baissa.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Et voilà le chapitre 6, il est assez lourd en révélation comparer aux autres chapitres. Du moins, dedans les choses sont dites assez explicitement. Lui aussi est court, mais je voulais coupez après que... Ah bah non, je peux pas le dire sinon je vais tout spoiler le chapitre... Bref, bonne lecture!**

Je vis le visage surpris de William dans l'ouverture de la porte, de toute évidence, il était déjà au courant de ce qui se passait. A la vue du sac rempli de vêtements encore ouvert sur son lit, je sus qu'il avait déjà prévu de nous rejoindre. Une fois que sa surprise fut passée, William nous pressa d'entrer dans sa chambre et ferma rapidement la porte après nous. Vérifiant que celle-ci était fermée à doubles tours, il se retourna vers nous, son regard mêlant à la fois de l'inquiétude et de la colère.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, il y a des types qui n'arrêtent pas de vous chercher dehors ! C'est dangereux !

Je suis certain que cette remarque se destinait plus à Yumi que le reste d'entre nous, mais il avait raison. Et c'était pour cela que nous devions nous dépêcher et, bien qu'il l'ait à moitié crié, son «conseil» était bien là pour nous le rappeler. Ce fut d'ailleurs Yumi qui lui expliqua la situation ainsi que notre hypothèse sur les caméras, encore une fois, il eut l'air surpris. Remarque, je ne me souvenais pas de lui avoir parlé de la translation... Oui, c'était peut-être ça...

Quand Yumi s'arrêta, j'ai commencé à lui expliquer que Xana l'avait translaté dans une base sans caméra, je m'apprêtais lui demander son aide pour conter Carthage mais il me coupa d'abord.

-Attendez, vous dîtes qu'on peut aller sur terre tout en gardant tous les pouvoirs qu'on a sur Lyoko ! Mais c'est super !

-Non William, on pouvait. Le Skid a été détruit et le programme de translation avec, et il nous faudrait des mois, à Aelita et moi, pour le reprogrammer entièrement.

William fit une certaine moue à l'annonce que je venais de lui dire, mais je ne voulais pas lui donner de fausse joie à ce sujet. Après tout, c'était vrai, de plus, la translation avait de fortes chances de ne pas nous être utile. Je ne savais même pas si nous aurions le temps de la reprogrammer avant que Carthage ne découvre l'emplacement du supercalculateur, je ne pense pas que le peu de temps qu'il nous restait soit suffisant pour un programme d'une telle complexité. Quand enfin l'ex Xana-guerrier eut calmé sa « joie », Yumi reprit la parole afin de lui demander son aide.

Durant la demande, j'entendais Ulrich bougonner d'incompréhensibles choses auquel je n'ai pas essayé de donner un sens, il devait probablement marmonner sur son aversion à laisser William nous rejoindre. Tout en répétant sans cesse à Odd de se taire car celui-ci ne cessait de le taquiner, l'énervant encore plus ce qui n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, sachant qu'Ulrich se vengerait sans doute plus tard à ce sujet. Jusqu'au moment où il y eut une petite pique de trop de la part du maigrichon, pardon, svelte, qui se prit un coup de coude dans l'estomac de la part du brun qui, à bout de nerfs, n'avait pas résisté à l'envie.

C'est dingue ce qu'ils pouvaient être gamin ces deux-là, il n'y avait pas l'un pour rattraper l'autre... Je ne sais toujours pas comment ils ont fait pour se supporter pendant près de deux ans, dans la même chambre qui plus est. Heureusement que Yumi était là pour les empêcher de continuer leur « dispute »... Car ce n'était pas sur William que l'on aurait pu compter, il était bien trop occupé à rire de la situation. Ulrich l'aurait sans envoyer valser de toute façon... Aelita aussi commençait à pouffer de rire, moi-même j'avais un sourire sur mon visage à la stupidité des réactions de mes amis.

Elle était si belle quand elle riait, ses joues se colorants d'un léger rose et ses fines lèvres se courbant en un magnifique arc que j'aurais pu regarder durant un temps éternel. Ses yeux d'un vert profond et envoûtant se plissant légèrement et pétillant d'une joie pure. J'aurais aimé que ce moment dure jusqu'à ce que mes yeux soient rendus aveugles par une telle beauté, jusqu'à ce que le temps s'étire à s'en briser, jusqu'à ce que la mort m'emporte. Ces moments de bonheur sont bien trop courts. On ne se rend compte de leur valeur seulement quand ils nous deviennent inaccessibles. Seulement quand on sait que jamais plus nous n'en connaîtrons de semblable, que jamais plus de notre vie cette petite flamme au fond de nos cœurs ne s'embrasera pour devenir le feu ardent que l'on nomme amour. Que jamais les morceaux ne seront recollés, que jamais notre cœur brisé ne retrouvera sa vive couleur rouge. Qu'il restera pour toujours de ce rouge sombre, couleur du sang, ne vivant qu'avec les souvenirs d'un amour perdu et jamais retrouvé...

Je sais que je n'aurai rien pu faire, mais je peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé. C'est ma faute, j'aurai du l'en empêcher, l'empêcher de faire ce qui me l'aura fait perdre. Pourtant, au plus profond de moi, la flamme brûle toujours, faiblement, oscillant à chaque petit coup de vent, menaçant de s'éteindre à chaque tempête mais elle est là, elle résiste et combat. Alimentée par ces souvenirs de bonheur, par l'espoir impossible de la retrouver un jour. Je sais que la flamme ne va pas s'éteindre, pas tant que je ne voudrais pas l'oublier, tant que je me souviendrais, la flamme brûlera toujours. Une flamme d'amour, une flamme d'espoir, une flamme de passion.

William a tout de suite accepté de nous aider, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin rejoindre le groupe et s'est empressé de saisir le sac d'affaires sur son lit. Même si nous n'étions pas venus le chercher, je suis sur qu'il avait déjà prévu de nous rejoindre. C'est William après tout... ce n'était pas la première fois.

Dire que ce choix de notre part, celui de l'accepter, avait sans doute causé sa perte. Non, une folie avait causé sa perte, une tentative de retarder l'échéance, une tentative de sauver mon amour. Sans lui, peut-être que nous y serions tous passé à ce moment, peut-être... Mais ça n'a fait que retarder l'inévitable... Seulement retarder, pas éviter.

J'espère que tu m'entends William, je ne voulais pas que cela arrive... Ce n'était pas sensé ce passer ainsi ! Tu ne devais pas te prendre cette balle, tu n'aurais pas dû! C'est ma faute ! C'était mon idée, mon plan et c'est à cause de moi que tu es... mort.

**Je dois dire que j'ai aimé écrire les moments "regrets" de ce chapitre, je dois aimé faire souffrir Jérémie. Désolé pour les fan de William, mais c'était le seul que je pouvais faire mourir à "ce moment" comme le dis Jérémie, les autres: c'était pas trop possible... Je sais que le caractère des personnages n'est pas forcément respecté, pour Jérémie, c'est normal, il raconte l'histoire plus tard et la partie narration n'est pas racontée par un jeune de 14-15 ans. Les autres, je fais de mon mieux pour respecter leurs caractères. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus!**


	8. Chapitre 7

**NDA: Ça fait un petit moment que la suite est "attendu" et je remercie les -très- nombreux contrôle qui m'ont empêché d'écrire. Bref, n'ayant pas vraiment pu écrire avant, je me suis ratrapé pendant mes vacances. Voila donc le chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture! (enfin, si quelqu'un daigne lire... Ce que je finis par me demander.)**

Après être sortie de la chambre de William, nous avions parcouru le chemin inverse afin de retourner à l'usine, tout en prenant garde à ne pas nous faire repérer. De ce que j'ai pu voir, l'extérieur de Kadic était fortement surveillé, mais Carthage avait négligé l'intérieur. Heureusement pour nous d'ailleurs, sans cela nous aurions sans doute été pris, et notre tentative de retourner à l'usine aurait échoué. D'un côté, je me demande ce qui se serait passé s'ils avaient réussi à nous capturer à ce moment, peut-être qu'ils auraient été plus « gentils » avec nous. Notre fuite a dû, en effet, leur déplaire fortement et a sans doute contribué aux méthodes utilisées pour nous faire parler. Si seulement ce n'était pas arrivé... Si seulement ils ne nous avaient pas capturés... Si seulement nous avions réussi à nous échapper correctement... Si seulement ils ne nous avaient pas vus... Si seulement... Avec des si, on pourrait refaire le monde... Avec des si, je ne me serais jamais retrouvé seul... Avec des si, nous serions encore ensemble... Avec des si, je pourrais être heureux... Avec des si, nous pourrions tous l'être... Avec des si... Mais il n'y a pas de si.

-Alors comme ça, c'est Carthage qui a envoyé tous les types de dehors ? Demanda tout à coup William. Ils n'ont pas vraiment fait fort dans la discrétion. -Oui, et ce sont les mêmes hommes en noir que ceux de mes souvenirs, les mêmes voitures, les mêmes costumes... Il n'y a aucun doute, c'est eux. -Einstein, t'as pas une idée de comment ils ont fait pour nous trouver ? Demanda Odd. Après tout, personne n'a réussi à nous localiser jusque-là.

Très bien, il y avait deux options quant à sa question : A: Il n'avait absolument rien écouté au semblant de réponse que je lui avais donnée à l'usine ; B: Il avait réussi, par je ne sais quel moyen, à oublier qu'il avait déjà posé la question. Personnellement, j'opterais plutôt pour la première, bien que la deuxième fût entièrement possible. Je me souviens avoir poussé un long soupir, sans doute de frustration, à moins que ce n'était un soupir d'agacement, dû au fait que je devais toujours me répéter. Quoiqu'il y avait des chances que ce soit un mélange des deux. Mon Dieu Odd, je ne te comprendrai jamais... De toute façon, la personne qui comprendra ce qui peut se passer dans ta tête aurait droit à un prix Nobel. Enfin, si jamais quelqu'un y arrive.

-Odd... soupirais-je. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils avaient peut-être eu les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance des bases de la forêt Amazonienne et du Nouveau-Mexique. Ils ont sans doute utilisé un logiciel de reconnaissance faciale pour remonter jusqu'à nous. -Ou ils ont trouvé Lyoko dans le réseau, ce qui est peu probable,poursuivi Aelita, et ont utilisé les donnés de nos avatars, qui contiennent notre ADN terrestre, enfin, une copie numérique de notre ADN terrestre ainsi que d'autres informations. -C'est peu probable, tu l'as dis toi-même. Et pour avoir accès à la base de donné sécurisée du super-calculateur, il aurait fallu qu'il soit allumé. En plus, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils aient fait le rapprochement avec Franz Hopper, ou Waldo.

C'était vrai, il n'avait aucune idée de l'implication de Franz dans la création de Lyoko. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient, pour l'instant, aucune idée de l'existence du «paradis» virtuel mais cela n'allait pas durer... Les bonnes choses ne durent jamais. Je ne sais pas s'ils avaient détecté Lyoko à ce moment, mais le temps que nous retournions à l'usine, Carthage avait trouvé le monde virtuel. Heureusement les pare-feu qu'Aelita et moi nous étions empressé d'installer les retardaient. Carthage devait forcément posséder un super-calculateur pour faire ce qui allait suivre, ou du moins une puissance de calcul équivalente voir supérieure. Dans les deux cas, cette puissance de calcul leur a permis de briser les pare-feu en quelques minutes. Dans une dernière tentative de les empêcher de rentrer à l'intérieur de la sphère de Lyoko, j'ai lancé la première version du système multi-agents ayant permis annihiler Xana, celui qui m'avait également servi à ralentir le Kolosse.

-Carthage veut s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de Lyoko, le programme multi-agents ne va pas les retarder longtemps. ai-je dis, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher la panique dans ma voix. Vous plongez! -Enfin de l'action! S'exclama Odd. Carthage va souffrir car moi, Odd le magnifique, vais... -Du calme Odd le magnifique, le coupa Ulrich, dépité par le comportement de cet idiot, le but de la mission est surtout de protéger Lyoko. -Oh aller Ulrich, ne me dis pas que...

Je n'ai pas entendu la suite de leur conversation pour le moins intéressante, cela ne m'a pas vraiment dérangé. Du dernier coup d'œil que j'avais lancé au monte-charge avant qu'il ne se referme, Yumi avait l'air désespéré par le comportement enfantin des garçons tandis que ma douce Aelita, mon ange, avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche dans l'espoir de cacher le petit rire qui parvenait, malgré tous ses efforts, à passer entre ses fines lèvres roses. Dans l'espoir de ne pas montrer qu'elle trouvait leur comportement amusant. L'espoir... Tout ce qu'il me reste... L'espoir de les retrouver. L'espoir d'être à nouveau ensemble. L'espoir de retrouver une vie heureuse. L'espoir de revoir ce doux sourire. L'espoir de revoir mon ange. L'espoir... Juste de l'espoir, la seule chose m'empêchant de sombrer. La seule chose qui m'empêche de commettre l'irréparable. La seule chose à laquelle je m'accroche encore. Ce qui me maintient la tête hors de l'eau, m'empêche de couler dans les méandres de tristesse qui envahissent mon esprit. Un espoir pour une vie. Un espoir pour ma vie.

J'ai soupiré, tendu. Même après toutes les missions effectuées sur Lyoko, les virtualisations et les dangers affrontés : j'avais peur. Peur de ce dont Carthage était capable. Peur de perdre mes amis. Peur de perdre la guerre qui allait commencer. Peur de... mourir. Même les héros ont peur, tout le monde a peur. Je ne suis pas vraiment un héros, j'étais juste un adolescent un peu perdu, un adolescent qui avait cru être un héros. Aujourd'hui, je le sais : je ne suis pas un héros. Un héros sauve des vies, il ne les met pas en danger. J'avais risqué la vie de milliards de personnes car j'avais allumé un ordinateur que je n'avais pas voulu éteindre par la suite. Un héros va au combat avec les autres, il ne reste pas en retrait. J'avais envoyé mes amis au combat et étais resté assis derrière mon écran d'ordinateur, en retrait. Un héros ne laisse pas tomber, il combat. J'avais abandonné... Bien sûr, je n'ai pas de super-pouvoirs comme les héros des bandes dessinées, ni de super gadgets pouvant me faire gagner en pressant un simple bouton. Dans les histoires, les gentils gagnent toujours. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, tout le monde le sait, la vie ne nous fait pas de cadeaux. Tout n'est pas noir et blanc, rien n'est simple. Il y a beaucoup de gris : j'en fais partit. La vie n'a pas été clémente avec moi : elle m'a donné beaucoup. J'aurais préféré ne rien recevoir : ne rien avoir à perdre. Et pourtant... Elle m'a donné les amis que j'avais tant désirés, elle m'a donné un but, mais surtout : un amour véritable pour lequel j'aurais tout donné. Tant de choses merveilleuses... C'était tout ce que je voulais... Et elle m'a tout arraché. Elle a brisé mon âme, mon amour propre. Tant de choses offertes mais arrachées par la suite. Tant de douleur à la perte de ce que j'avais tant désiré. Pourquoi m'avoir tant fait souffrir ? Pourquoi ? Je ne voulais pas que tout cela se passe ainsi ! Cela ne devait pas arriver ! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être heureux ? Pourquoi m'avoir tant donné si c'était pour tout me reprendre ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi m'avoir brisé ainsi...

Je suis désolé... Tellement désolé... Si seulement j'avais su... Alors rien ne serait arrivé. Je m'en veux tellement. C'est ma faute... Ma faute ! J'aurais dû empêcher ce qui est arrivé ! J'aurais dû vous sauver ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne le voulais pas... Je... Je ne le savais pas. Est-ce que, là où vous êtes aujourd'hui, vous pourrez me pardonner ? Je sais que je demande beaucoup mais... C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Il ne me reste que l'espoir. L'espoir d'un pardon. L'espoir de vous revoir... Si seulement je vous avais empêché de faire, j'aurais pu trouver un autre moyen, nous aurions pu trouver un autre moyen. J'avais cru que je pouvais réussir à temps. C'était idiot de le penser. Jamais personne n'aurait pu réussir à le faire à temps. Je suis désolé...

**NDA: Je sais, je suis méchante avec Jérémie, mais c'est pas fait exprès (bon d'accord, peut-être un peu). Dire qu'il était le personnage que j'aimais le moins dans la bande, à force d'écrire avec: il est dans les trois que je préfère^^ Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais j'ai pleuré en écrivant la fin du chapitre. **

**J'aimerais bien que quelqu'un me dise ce qu'il pense de ma fic. Parce que là: j'ai l'impression d'écrire à des pare-feux^^ (il fallait que je la sorte celle-ci)**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Désolé, j'ai pas pu poster avant de partir en vacances. Donc voilà le huitième chapitre avec du retard. Quoique, j'ai pas de retard J'ai jamais donné de date! Bref, un chapitre cours (encore) mais je peux vous rassurer, j'ai commencé le suivant. Je vais essayer (et je dis bien _essayer_) de le poster dans la semaine qui vient, la suivante au max (donc, faut compter celle encore après). **

**Bref, bonne lecture!**

* * *

J'ai fait craquer mes doigts, me préparant pour ce qui allait suivre. Le procédé de virtualisation avait beau être assez simple, j'avais peur de me tromper et de mettre en danger mes amis.

-Les garçons, vous plongez en premier ! Je lance la virtualisation.

J'ai commencé à entrer les lignes de code nécessaire à la virtualisation, annonçant à haute voix les étapes du procédé. Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'utilité à le faire mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, comme on le dit si bien. J'ai vu les cartes virtuelles des trois garçons se charger sur mon écran, comme tant de fois durant les deux années précédentes. Seul celle de William ne m'était pas vraiment familière, je ne l'avais vu que de rares fois. Jetant un regard furtif à la carte de l'ancien lieutenant de Xana, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir le blanc de sa tenue originelle qu'il n'avait pu porter qu'une seule et unique fois, sans vraiment pouvoir la découvrir.

Après avoir terminé de taper les codes nécessaires à la virtualisation, j'ai appuyé sur la touche ''enter'', annonçant la fin du procédé par un mot souvent répété. Les filles sont entrées dans les scanners quelques secondes après que ceux-ci se soient rouverts. J'ai répété le processus de virtualisation pour elles, admirant la sublime silhouette de l'avatar de mon ange se dessiner sur mon écran. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer à quel point elle était magnifique, ses sublimes courbes s'affichant à mesure que le scanner parcourait son corps réel. Je savais qu'à l'étage des scanners, juste en dessous de moi, ce même corps venait de se désintégrer en milliards de particules de lumière.

Je les avais envoyées sur le territoire montagne, l'endroit le plus probable pour que notre OVNI (Objet Virtuel Non-Identifié) attaque. J'avais fait quelques calculs pour savoir où il risquait d'émerger de la mer numérique. Apparemment près de la tour de passage, ce qui n'était pas spécialement bon : s'il trouvait, par je ne sais quel moyen, comment utiliser la tour, nous risquerions d'avoir de sérieux problème.

J'ai vu le point bleu représentant la chose envoyée par Carthage se rapprocher de mes amis. A ce moment, j'eus la certitude que ce n'était pas Xana, le point aurait été rouge. Affolé par la vitesse pour le moins rapide du corps virtuel, j'ai prévenu les autres du danger imminent. C'est à ces moments-là que j'aurais voulu être avec eux sur Lyoko. Voulant faire mon possible pour les aider, j'ai programmé les véhicules. J'avais peur, plus peur que jamais. Personne ne savait ce à quoi nous avions à faire, ni même ce que Carthage pouvait faire.

Je sais que cela peut sembler stupide mais, à cet instant, j'aurais vraiment aimé tout éteindre et faire comme si de rien était. J'avais l'impression que ma poitrine allait se déchirer, mon cœur battant à une vitesse alarmante en dessous. J'étais terrifié, pas pour ce qui risquait de m'arriver, non, pour ce qui pouvait arriver à mes amis. Mes doigts tremblaient tellement que je ne suis même pas sûr que j'aurais pu taper quelque chose. Je sais que les autres étaient probablement aussi terrifiés que moi, sinon plus. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment, celui que nous ne devrions pas lutter. J'aurais dû y faire attention, au lieu de simplement l'ignorer, peut-être cela nous aurait évité bien des ennuis. Mais j'ai été trop stupide, trop stupide pour comprendre que ça ne servait à rien. Je sais que je ne peux plus rien y faire mais... C'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose. Juste leur dire... Juste les prévenir.

Je me sens tellement coupable. Qui aurait cru qu'une simple impression pouvait être aussi importante ? Si je pouvais changer quelque chose dans ma vie, je pense que ce serait cela. J'aurais vraiment dû leur dire de fuir, de courir sans jamais se retourner. Courir, encore et encore, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Lutter était stupide, tellement stupide... Honnêtement, ce qui est arrivé est juste un enchaînement de petites erreurs. Mais au final, toutes ces petites et insignifiantes erreurs nous ont coûtées beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

Oui, je n'aurais pas pu savoir, et alors ? J'aurais tout de même dû m'en douter. Mais non ! Je n'ai rien vu venir ! Rien du tout... C'est de ma faute... juste de ma faute... Désolé les amis... Désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu à temps... Désolé de ne rien avoir vu... Désolé.

-Aelita ! A quoi ça ressemble ?

-On dirait une sorte de drone, affirma-t-elle, comme ceux qu'on envoie dans l'espace. Il n'a pas l'air d'être armé.

-Un drone ? Tu penses que tu pourrais m'envoyer un visuel ?

Presque aussitôt, l'image d'un objet sphérique blanc apparut sur mon écran. Aelita avait raison quand elle parlait de drone, mais celui-ci avait une apparence beaucoup plus futuriste. De ce que je pouvais voir, il était équipé d'un œil électronique contenant sans doute une caméra. Il semblait faire une reconnaissance du terrain, comme si Carthage s'apprêtait à nous déclarer la guerre... Et cela m'intriguait au plus haut point.

- Hey ! On dirait un des robots dans world of war !

-Odd... On t'a déjà dit qu'il fallait que t'arrêtes avec les jeux vidéo ? Soupirais-je.

-Et t'as de la chance Einstein, c'est pas toi qui dois le supporter la nuit aussi ! S'exclama Ulrich. Il m'empêche de dormir avec sa console !

-Les garçons, c'est vraiment pas le moment là ! Le drone fait quelque chose de bizarre !

J'ai tressailli quand la voie de Yumi parvint à mes oreilles, me tirant assez violemment de mes pensées. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais même pas remarqué la disparition du visuel sur mon écran, n'empêchant ainsi de voir ce qu'observait Aelita. Aussitôt, je me suis replongé dans mes calculs, pianotant frénétiquement sur mon clavier afin d'essayer de trouver la chose étrange que pouvais faire le drone. J'entendais mes amis me décrire le phénomène mais ne les écoutais que d'une oreille, trop occupé à lire les données qui s'affichaient sur le pupitre du super-calculateur. Après qu'elle m'eut appelé sans doute au moins trois fois, je me suis rendu compte qu'Aelita hélait mon nom, ses paroles résonnant dans l'oreillette que je portais.

-Jérémie!

-Aelita, le drone semble avoir lancé un programme d'analyse. Est-ce que tu vois ce qu'il peut analyser, de là où je suis, je peux pas.

-C'est nous qu'il analyse! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Et on n'arrive pas à le semer! cria à son tour Ulrich. Alors si tu veux faire quelque chose, c'est maintenant! Je doute qu'on puisse courir comme ça toute la journée!

-J'y travaille. Mais c'est pas exactement un jeu d'enfant, Carthage a du prévoir son coup.

Je me suis replongé dans le piratage du système d'analyse du drone, tapant furieusement sur mon clavier. Au bout de quelques minutes, une pensée me traversa l'esprit: je n'avais pas entendu Odd lors de la brève conversation avec le groupe. Celui-ci n'aurait pourtant pas manqué de faire une remarque ou une autre de ses blagues à deux balles, intrigué et légèrement inquiet, j'ai jeté un œil à la fenêtre indiquant les positions de tous les êtres virtuels se trouvant sur Lyoko. Je voyais bien celles d'Aelita, d'Ulrich et Yumi, qui était un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres, mais celle d'Odd était absente. Je dois avouer qu'à ce moment, j'ai vraiment eu peur. J'ai vérifié plusieurs fois, sans pour autant trouver la trace de ce blagueur de service. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre mais la disparition d'Odd ne fut pas ma seule inquiétude. Au bout d'un moment, je me souvins que William avait également été virtualisé. Et le point sensé le représenter était absent, deux de mes amis avaient totalement disparu sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Je n'avais aucune idée quant à ce qui c'était passé, aucune certitude quant à leur état, je n'étais sûr que d'une chose: c'était Carthage le responsable.

* * *

**Par pitié, ne me tué pas pour cette fin! C'est pas ma faute, c'est Ulfi' qu'a écrit ça! Moi j'ai rien fait! C'est Ulfi'! Pas moi! **

**Et si vous pourriez faire semblant de pas savoir qu'on est la même personne, ça m'arrangerait un peu...**

**Bref, je vais finir par toujours le demander mais... Est-ce que ma fic est aussi nulle que ça?! Nan parce que niveau commentaire, c''est pas vraiment ça... Donc je fini par me poser la question moi! J'aimerai bien que les gens qui lisent (car je sais qu'il y en a) me disent un peu ce qu'ils en pensent. Y'en a pas beaucoup qui pensent à moi! **

**Alors, à la semaines prochaine! Ouais mais nan... J'vais pas dire ça. Sinon je vais encore oublier...**


End file.
